breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Poll Archive
Current Poll Previous Polls Did you enjoy El Camino? It was great, I go back to watch it! It was pretty cool. It was good, but Felina was enough. It could've been better. I was disappointed. In 4 seasons, BCS has been nominated for 33 Emmys and won only one: Incomprehensible, especially when S8 of GOT wins It's disappointing, the series deserves better Not so surprising, it's a niche series It makes sense, other merits more What will be Nacho Varga's fate? Killed by Mike Killed by Gus Killed by Lalo Killed by The Cousins He'll run away thanks to Ed's service Nacho is a DEA agent! Something else Who is your favorite BCS only character? Kim Wexler Nacho Varga Howard Hamlin Chuck McGill Lalo Salamanca Caldera (the vet) Daniel Wormald (Pryce) Werner Ziegler Another character What is your favorite season of Better Call Saul so far? Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 What did you think of the fourth season of Better Call Saul? Best season of the series so far! Excellent season, I enjoyed it! Good, but it could have been better. I was frankly disappointed... Which story arc has interested you most during this first half of the fourth season? Mike working for Madrigal and Gus. The impact of Chuck's death on the Jimmy-Kim couple. Nacho having to face the consequences of his actions. None, I find these stories boring. What is your favorite episode of the first 3 seasons of BCS ? Five-O (1x06) Pimento (1x09) Nailed (2x09) Chicanery (3x05) Lantern (3x10) Another of S1 Another of S2 Another of S3 What will be Kim Wexler's fate? (which explains his absence in Breaking Bad) She will be murdered She will commit suicide She will be disbarred (and will leave) She will be jailed She will distance herself from Saul... ...but will be back for Gene! Something else On January 20, 2018, Breaking Bad is 10 years old. When did you start watching the show? Pilot ("F*ck you. And your eyebrows.") During the first season ("This is not meth.") Second season ("Stay out of my territory.") Third season ("No more half measures") Fourth season ("I am the one who knocks.") First half of the fifth season ("We’re done when I say we’re done.") Second half of the fifth season ("I did it for me.") After the broadcast of the series (I left my cave) I can not remember (Bluesky abuse is dangerous for health) Which Breaking Bad character will make his first appearance in the fourth season of Better Call Saul? Walter White Jesse Pinkman Hank Schrader Gale Boetticher Skinny Pete Patrick Kuby Wendy Emilio Koyama What did you think of the third season of Better Call Saul? Best season of the series so far! Excellent season, I enjoyed it! Good, but it could have been better. I was frankly disappointed... Better Call Saul has still not been officially renewed for a fourth season. If Lantern was the last episode of the series? Prepare for a riot 2.0, it will not happen like that! There's so much to tell about Jimmy/Saul/Gene and the others, please another season! If it's the decision of the showrunners... Oh, is that still on? How was the ending to Breaking Bad? It was the best possible conclusion. It was amazing. It could've been better. I was disappointed. Who do you think Walt is planning to poison with the ricin? Himself Jesse Pinkman Skyler White Jack Welker Todd Alquist Lydia Rodarte-Quayle Elliot Schwartz Gretchen Schwartz What will happen after Walt disappears? Walt purchases the M60 to rescue Jesse. Walt will exact revenge on his own family. Walt will use the ricin to commit suicide. Walt will have a completely normal life. What will be the aftermath of the shootout? Something unknown stops the White Supremacist group from continuing. The DEA arrives and shoots the White Supremacist group down. Hank, Gomie, and Jesse will die from the shooting. Jack realizes that Walt is in the vehicle and ceases fire. Will Hank be able to finally catch Walt? Yes, with Jesse and Steve Gomez's help. Yes, but without the help of Jesse or Steve Gomez. No, Walt will outsmart Hank. No, Jesse will betray Hank. Was Jesse's outrage too far? No, Walt deserves this. Yes, Jesse needs to calm down. Will Jesse talk? Yes, he will tell Hank everything. No, Jesse will keep quiet. How was Blood Money? It was amazing, better than expected! It was really good. Meh... Terrible. Will Walter survive by the end of the series? Yes, and all is forgiven. I hope he will. No he will die peacefully. I hope he dies of cancer. How excited are you for "The Decision"? Uncontrollably excited! Very excited! Meh. Not excited at all. Category:Main page templates